twentyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Warrior
Space Warrior, also known as Interstellar Warrior, is an upcoming arcade-style vertically scrolling shooter video game being developed by Psonic, an independent video game studio. Also, it is Psonic's first game to simultaneously allow dual players to play cooperatively. Story The setting distantly takes place in outer space of the far century, where the evolution of the Earth is now technologically advanced with various improvements and the colonization of Terran government has started by the futuristic colonists of humanity across the real solar system. After descending Earth, the main purpose of this colonial government is to expand the area for guarding and maintain any kind of planetary systems within the galaxy to entirely prove the future of humanity peace, including Earth itself. However, there will be a galactic mystery since the humanity fought against various aliens harming their kind many years ago from the modern times. When the danger threatens the provision of humankind, an oppressive alien race from certain unidentified locations in the universe will purge the interstellar systems governed by humanity and overrun them with hopelessly outnumbered army of invaders by any means possible while the Terran government has supposedly identified their enemies as Xenorians, originated from the alien home planet Xenoria. So the invasion against humanity has begun. After starting the galactic war between humanity and invasive extraterrestrial life for the unidentified planetary crisis, the oppressive Xenorians have a plan to siege the Terran interstellar fleet, with the futuristic civilians and non-military governments fled from outer space to Earth and other peaceful places respectively. Then they overthrow Terran colonies to utterly cease the existence of humanity and make the planetary systems occupied from the government. Xenorians intend to establish and conquer their own territory to numerously encounter and destroy Terran colonies, eliminating all remaining traces of humankind from the outer space and create their new extraterrestrial life to provide tyranny over humanity itself. As an alert, the Terran government requests the military, widely known as the United Globe Protectorate (previously formed far from the Global Peacekeeping League from 20XX series), to form the defensive full-scale strategies against the tyrannical Xenorian assault and send out the pilot with the maneuvering of one of the powerful military spacecrafts humanity has ever created, the A-45 Interstellar Warrior, to the universe for taking down various alien fanatics, protect humanity from their enemies and restore universal peace from the total cosmic menace. Gameplay This game is space-themed and player pilots A-45 Interstellar Warrior (A-45 Interstellar Warrior Beta for the second player), the titular spacecraft, that must go through 10 different stages of alien fleets in a single loop. The army of intergalactic enemies includes spacecrafts, space vehicles, spaceships, and entire space installations. Its gameplay is heavily influenced the Raiden series and features a combo counter that tracks the number of enemies destroyed and medal chain tracker that counts how many medals you collected without hitting or missing. Both of these streaks can also multiply their numbers counted with respective values, but they automatically reset upon hit, casualty or both. A bonus is assessed at the end of each stage taking into account the numbers of medals collected, enemies destroyed, bombs remained, the total combo of enemies destroyed and the maximum streak of medals taken and, you will receive bonus points depending on what you have performed without missing, hitting or both. At the end of the game, a grand tally is assessed. Factors taken into account are the numbers of continuous credits used, lives lost, hits taken and bombs used, square-root multipliers, special bonuses and other results of each stage. Items *Power Up (Flashing P with black background) - Increases the ship's weapon level. *Full Power (Flashing orange F with black background) - Makes the ship's weapon level maximum. *Gun Power-Up - Gives you different primary weapon. **Vulcan Cannon (V with flashing red background) - A basic automatic weapon. **Laser (L with flashing blue background) - A straight firing weapon that can move directly without waves and with much damage. **Spread Shot (S with flashing orange background) - A 7-way automatic gun similar to Vulcan Cannon. **Wave Laser (W with flashing green background) - Another laser-type weapon that fires with wave-like motion. *Missile Power-Up - Activates the ship's secondary weapon. **Normal Missile (Flashing Yellow M) - Gives you normal missile. **Napalm Missile (Flashing Green N) - Activates the ship's secondary weapon and gives you napalm missile that releases napalm explosions in various directions upon impact with an enemy target. **Burst Missile (Flashing Orange B) - Activates the ship's secondary weapon and gives you burst missile that can be fired in a burst pattern. When the missiles hit their mark, the resulting explosion deals overlapping secondary damage. **Homing Missile (Flashing Cyan H) - Activates the ship's secondary weapon and gives you guided missile that seeks enemy targets. *Thermonuclear Bomb (Flashing Yellow/Red B with yellow/red background) - This gives you an extra thermonuclear bomb. *Ship Repair (Flashing green cross) - Increases the shield of a ship. *Super Ship Repair (Flashing red cross) - Increases the half of a ship's shield. *Extra life (Flashing 1UP) - Gives you an extra life. *Max Ship Repair (Flashing dodger blue S) - Makes the shield of a ship maximum. *Medals - Gives you extra points. **Silver medal - Gives you 500 points. **Gold medal - Gives you 3000 points. **Star medal - Gives you 10000 points. Category:Games